


[Podfic] Don't Need Your Nobility

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: In which Faraday has the audacity to be a reasonable human being for once, and Vasquez is a jerk who isn't appreciating it properly.





	[Podfic] Don't Need Your Nobility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts), [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Need Your Nobility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040108) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> I'm not sure y'all understand how many half done podfics I have on my laptop.
> 
> Here you go Hazel, my love! <333

**Don't Need Your Nobility by Hazel_Athena**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{15:40, 35.9 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/44z31bquindmx2k/Hazel%20Athena%20-%20Don%27t%20Need%20Your%20Nobility.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2x73wq62gp07hx3/Hazel_Athena_-_Don%27t_Need_Your_Nobility.mp3/file)


End file.
